Videoconferencing is a communication manner in which a conference is held between users at two or more places by using a video output/input device and an audio output/input device and images and sound are transmitted on a real-time basis. In a videoconference, signals of a static image, a file, a fax, and the like can also be transmitted additionally at the same time. Videoconference participants can raise opinions by using a video output/input device and an audio output/input device and observe images, actions, and expressions of peer participants, and can also show real objects, drawings, files, and other photographs, or show words and drawings on a blackboard and a whiteboard, so that the participants in the conference feel as if they have a “face-to-face” talk with the peer participants. In this way, the videoconference may have the effect of a conference held at the site.
However, all parts in the conventional videoconferencing system need to be manually powered on/off by users, causing complex operations and poor user experience. In addition, after the conference ends, users often forget to power off the videoconferencing system, leading to a waste of power. Furthermore, if the videoconferencing system is always powered on, the service life of the parts in the videoconferencing system is shortened.